Two Girls
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Upon the group's arrival to the peaceful Fonsett Village, Pyra decides that Mythra should have a bit of a walk around as well, wanting her to enjoy the area as well. What she didn't expect was a young girl coming to talk to her. PyraxRex


Okay then, my first Xenoblade Chronicles 2 fanfic…and first Xenoblade fanfic overall. I got this idea a while back, but I wanted to beat the game first before I started writing anything just to be safe. In any case, I don't own Xenoblade and I hope you enjoy!

…

Fonsett Village was easily the most peaceful place that Rex and the others had visited on their journey. It made it almost easy to forget that they were supposed to go to Indol, much less Elysium. The serene landscape and the easy-going lifestyle would've made anyone's heart feel at ease. It certainly did it for Pyra. who was standing by one of the cliffs, looking out to the Cloud Sea.

''Hey Mythra, why don't you walk around for a while? It's so nice and peaceful here.'' Pyra asked from the blonde girl, in her mind of course. She didn't want to get any weird looks from people thinking she was having a conversation with herself.

''Why? We share memories and I can see everything you see. I don't think it makes that much of a difference which one of us is walking around.'' Mythra said back.

''Well if it doesn't make any difference then why not just do it?'' Pyra asked and the blonde girl was quiet for a moment, allowing both to hear the chirping of a few birds from nearby trees.

''Fair enough. Let's switch.'' Mythra said and in an instant Pyra was gone and replaced with Mythra. She would've started appreciating the view more if it wasn't for a tiny voice behind her.

'Um…'' Mythra turned around and saw a young girl standing there. She recognized her as one of the many kids that came running to greet Rex when they arrived. If she remembered correctly, her name was Kazuna

''Can I help you?'' Mythra asked, as the young girl understandably looked little confused.

''What…what happened to big bro's girlfriend?'' Kazuna asked, now looking a little bit concerned. Mythra sighed and rolled her eyes when she heard that question.

''Pyra is a part of me, it's a bit too complicated for a kid like you to fully understand.'' And for people older than this kid too. ''And she's not Rex's girlfriend.'' Mythra added. She remembered hearing the girl call Pyra Rex's bride-to-be when they got to the village. Looks like she still thought that…

''Then, are you his girlfriend?'' Kazuna asked and that took Mythra off-guard and she couldn't stop a small blush from creeping up on her face.

''No!'' She answered, maybe a bit too forcibly than she should've as Kazuna took a step back in surprise. ''Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that…'' She was just an innocent little kid, no harm in her saying stuff like that. ''Me and Pyra are just his Blades, that's all.'' Well it wasn't really all, but once again, too complicated to start explaining to a child.

''Oh…'' Kazuna said and she looked down at the ground, sounding rather despondent all of a sudden. As much as she wasn't interested in this topic, Mythra didn't like leaving the girl like this so she kneeled down a little bit, so she could be at a proper eye level.

''Why did you think Rex and I were dating?'' She asked while simultaneously trying not to think what dating Rex would be like.

''Well, big bro was looking at you…the red-haired you like I have never seen him look at another person before. He had such a big smile on his face, his eyes were shining, and his tone of voice was so happy when he talked with you. I was sure that two of you had to be in love.'' Kazuna said, already starting to sound a bit more cheerful. ''So, even if you two aren't together like that…I'm sure big bro is in love with you!'' She looked back up at Mythra, her eyes now sparkling with excitement.

''I…'' What was she supposed to say to that? It would feel too cruel to try and deny her.

''Do you like him?'' Kazuna asked suddenly, once again catching Mythra off-guard. She couldn't help thinking that this girl has surprised her more times than Torna combined.

''Didn't I just say that our relationship isn't like that?'' Mythra asked and Kazuna nodded, but she didn't lose the excited look on her face.

''You two don't have to be dating for you to like him.'' Mythra sighed. This girl really wasn't going to drop this subject.

''Well we're Driver and Blade. It would be impossible for us to do what we do if I didn't like him.'' Instantly Kazuna started smiling even more than before. ''But that doesn't mean I like him like that! It's just…'' Mythra wasn't sure on what to say. She still would've preferred having not woken up at all and have Pyra take care of everything, but it's not like she regretted meeting Rex. He…''He's too optimistic for his own good, but his heart is in the right place and his drive is what keeps every one of us going. I…I like him a lot because of that.'' Aegis's Driver certainly couldn't be anyone who wouldn't fully commit to it…although Rex has yet to use all of their power. And maybe it's better that way.

''Okay.'' Kazuna nodded and she seemed satisfied with the answer. ''Sorry if I was too pushy.'' She said as she clasped her hands behind her back and swayed from side-to-side.

''It's fine. You and the other kids really look up to Rex a lot, don't you?'' Mythra asked and Kazuna nodded enthusiastically.

''Yes, he's the best! I'm sure all the boys here want to be just like him when they grow up.'' Mythra wasn't sure what to think of there being that many Rex-like people in the world. ''He always sends money to us from work so the whole village always wishes the best for him. When I saw you with him, I was so happy that he had gotten a girlfriend like you, since you're so pretty. Prettiest I have ever seen.'' Mythra would've thanked the girl, but she continued before she had a chance to interrupt. ''I still think the two of you fit together. I just want big bro and you to be happy.'' Mythra smiled a bit. There really was no way she was letting go of her little fantasy completely, no harm in letting her live it.

''I'll do my best to keep Rex happy then.'' Mythra said and she patted the little girl on the head.

''I'll go play with my friends now. Thanks for talking with me!'' Kazuna then ran off and in the distance Mythra could see two boys waving at the little girl. She could only hope that if Kazuna talked about this to others, it wouldn't start unfounded rumors about her and Rex.

''She was a lively one, wasn't she?'' Pyra asked, sounding slightly amused.

''Yeah. That Corrine has a lot to look after.'' Mythra said as she turned back around to face the Cloud Sea once more. ''…I could feel you blushing you know.'' Mythra said with a small smirk.

''W-Well what do you expect when she talks like that?!'' Pyra asked and then fell quiet. There was one thing that Kazuna said that really stuck out to her. ''Did…did Rex really look at me like that? Like he was in love?'' She asked and Mythra could once again feel the blush form on her red-haired form's face.

''I don't know, I really don't pay that much attention to him when you're out.'' Mythra shrugged her shoulders in an uncaring fashion. ''Honestly, I think Kazuna was just seeing what she wanted to see.''

''That's a bit harsh…'' Pyra said and then she fell silent yet again. Mythra however was pretty sure she knew what she was thinking…and she knew they had to talk about it.

''Pyra. Both of us know we can't be together with Rex like that.'' She said, making her red-haired self gasp from surprise. She hadn't expected her to guess that accurately what she was thinking, even if they were literally inseparable.

''…I know.'' Pyra said after a few more seconds of silence. ''It could never work out and even if we somehow managed to make it work for a short while…it would just end in pain for him and I don't want him to go through all that.'' Mythra sat down by the cliffside, figuring that this was going to take a while.

''That conversation you had with Corrine…'' Mythra had decided not to say anything about it before, but it seemed all more relevant now.

''There are many reasons why I wish we weren't The Aegis. Relationship with Rex didn't use to be so important, but the more we travel together…the more I realize it's starting to be the biggest reason why I wish that I was just a normal girl.'' Pyra sighed. ''I know it's selfish of me, you don't have to tell me that.''

''I wasn't going to. I would call you selfish if you wanted to be with Rex regardless of anything else, but you're being realistic about this.'' Which she appreciated. She wasn't sure how she would deal with Pyra if she was that in love with Rex. ''And on that note, you must be aware that you getting together with Rex means I would be together with him too. Can't have one without the other.''

''I know…and I know that you still don't care for him as much as I do, but…'' Pyra's voice trailed off.

''But what?'' Mythra didn't want to push this topic too much, but Pyra would've already stopped talking if she didn't want to continue this conversation.

''But once you do…you'll probably wish you didn't. Because then you'll feel the same as I do now, and you realize it can't work.'' Mythra could hear the defeat in her voice and she knew that she had to choose her next words very carefully. Even if they don't talk about this afterwards, it would weigh on Pyra's mind.

''Is there something wrong with feeling like that right now?'' Mythra asked and even without seeing her, she could tell Pyra was surprised. ''The fact that we're the Aegis can't be removed, that will stay with us forever. But it's way too early for you to think that it will be an obstacle forever. We don't know what awaits us in Elysium…we don't know what father might say.'' Mythra said, although she was still unsure about asking for that particular request when or if they met him.

''So you're essentially telling me not to worry about it too much.'' Pyra asked and Mythra nodded. ''That's a pretty simple way of thinking about it.

''Hey, Rex is a simple guy.'' Mythra said, making both her and Pyra laugh a little.

''He really is.'' Pyra said, now smiling again. ''I see what you mean. Thank you Mythra. You might not have been happy when you woke up and I admit I was worried…but I was also happy. It's nice to talk to you more like this.''

''I feel the same way Pyra.''

...

''Hey Aunt Corrine, have you seen Pyra anywhere?'' Rex asked, having spend some time with Tora checking on Poppi's functions. He was really meticulous about that sort of thing.

''Kazuna said she talked to her for a bit at the cliff near your old hideout. She's probably still there.'' She answered, turning away from the stove for a minute.

''Alright then, I…'' Before Rex could leave the house, Corrine continued.

''Rex, I'm sure you don't need me telling you this, but you're not going to meet another girl like her. Not in 500 years or later. Be good to her.'' Corrine said with a knowing smile on her face and that alone made Rex blush, never mind the words themselves.

''R-Right…'' Rex said, fully aware that trying to deny feelings stronger than friendship would not end well for him.

''Oh, and Azurda, could I have a word?'' She asked, and the small Titan flew off from Rex's helmet as the boy ran off to meet Pyra. ''What do you think of all this?'' Corrine asked, still trying to get used to this new form the elderly Titan had. Azurda didn't have to think about his answer for long.

''That boy is hopeless. He finally spends some time with a girl and then falls for her before the day is out.'' Azurda shook his head as Corrine laughed a bit. ''Honestly, I don't know what to do with him sometimes besides hope for the best.''

''Does that go for their relationship as well?''

''Especially for their relationship.'' Azurda said with a small chuckle. ''Reaching Elysium or dating The Aegis...I wonder which one is a more lofty goal.''

...

Rex walked towards the cliff near his old hideout, but instead of seeing Pyra, he instead saw…''Mythra?'' The blonde Blade turned to face him with a neutral expression on her face.

''Hey Rex. Pyra decided that I should get some of this Fonsett air so here I am.'' Well that's not exactly how she worded it, but the air was really nice here.

''Okay then…what did you talk about with Kazuna?''

''Oh, she asked me if I was your girlfriend.'' Mythra said bluntly. So bluntly in fact that it took a second or two for Rex to realize what she said.

''W-What?!'' And he was blushing again, he only hoped Mythra wouldn't tease him about it. First she thinks Pyra is his girlfriend and then Mythra? Was Nia going to be accused of it next?

''I know, it's ridiculous. I'm so out of your league. After all, you're a lousy pervert.'' Mythra said and Rex's eyes widened with the accusation.

''That was one time! …And it wasn't even my fault.'' The latter was said in a much more quieter tone as he really didn't want to anger Mythra over the incident again. ''Anyway, is that all you talked about?'' Seems like an awfully short conversation to him.

''Well that was the gist of it. I did have a nice chat with Pyra though.'' Mythra said and she heard Pyra gasp, clearly worried that she was going to reveal what they talked about.

''Really? What about?'' Rex had to admit, he was already more curious about this conversation than the one Mythra and Kazuna shared.

''…Become a worthy Driver and I might tell you.'' Mythra said with a smirk. Rex was a bit taken aback by the declaration, but then he smiled.

''Okay, I won't let you guys down!'' Rex said with a determined look in his eyes, which Mythra had to admit was a very nice look for him.

''I hope you don't.'' Because maybe, just maybe letting those feelings out will be good in the end.

….

There you have it. I have some other ideas as well, so I doubt this will be my last fanfic on this game. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
